Victimized By Darkness
by NaruIno-ShikaTema
Summary: Sasuke. A man who knows his worth. He knows he's attractive and he knows he can get whatever he wants. His darkness is by far his greatest ally. Rated M for dark themes and some lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Flower ****Blooms In Darkness**

Darkness. The true darkness in his heart allowed him to take exactly what he wanted from whom ever he pleased. Man or woman. It made no difference, they were all the same. They would bow to him no matter the gender. No matter the personality. If they thought they were the toughest, he could instantly make them submit to him.

He had taken most everyone in the village. He targeted them one by one and made them give him what he truly desired. Pleasure. Pain. The two sensations always clashed, daring to be intertwined. He knew how to give and receive pleasure, but also how to dole out the right amount of pain to compromise. His inner turmoil would be unleashed upon his victims and he could make them give their all to him. He was a God. A force to reckoned with.

He had but three lowly targets left, before he had taken everything from everyone he deemed worthy in the village. The first on his list: Ino Yamanaka. He knew exactly how to get to her quickly and efficiently. He stood in front of her now, sporting his trademark charming grin.

"So, Ino was it?" He began, gently brushing her arm with the tips of his fingers. She looked delighted to be talking to him at all. Dumb ass woman. They were all the same. Stupid as a whole and naive to his motives. He wanted nothing more than to destroy every wall that this girl had and take pleasure for himself, leaving pain to ram through her. And he wanted her to like it. He would make her like it.

* * *

He'd chosen a small, run-down hotel room to demolish her in. She was lying on the bed already, ready to receive him. "I've got something a little...different planned for you." He growled, standing over her. He grabbed her throat in his fist and slowly pressed her to the bed. He wasn't dealing out the true _pain_ yet. Only getting her aroused.

"I'll let you know now that you won't deny me woman. That I'll destroy every ounce of your will before you even think you can accomplish a feat such as that." She raised a curious eyebrow. "I wouldn't wanna deny you, Sasuke. You're so sexy it's hard to even think of anyone telling you no."

He gripped her throat tighter now and shoved her to the wall. "I don't care what you _think. _You're gonna take me, no matter what, as I destroy you."

The dumb woman didn't even seem to be comprehending the threats. No matter. She'd get it in the end. He quickly disposed of her clothing by ripping it up and tossing it across the room. He left his on, only took out his member. He roughly snagged her hair in between his fingers and shoved her mouth onto him. She gagged at first, but eventually gave in as he held her head by her hair and pumped himself in and out of her mouth.

His first release came quickly, as he took what he deemed 'his'. He emptied himself into her mouth and forced her to accept it, rubbing her throat slightly as she tried to spit it out, causing her to swallow. Before she could complain, he grabbed her by her hair and tossed her onto the bed again. He quickly tossed his shirt across the room and only lowered his pants slightly. He kept one hand firm on her throat causing her to gasp for breath and tore her legs open with the other, thrusting deep within her.

He did what he pleased to her body. Once he released his grip on her throat, if he heard her moan even slightly, he would strike her. Face or ass, it didn't matter to him. He only hit her. Hard. She didn't appose to the pain, only accepted it as he took her body for himself. He pushed her body to its limit. She was bruised and battered by the time he came inside of her, but she still lusted after him. He hadn't accomplished his goal yet.

Seeing as she was also good looking like him, he decided to refrain from hitting her face. The rest of her body would be plenty for him. As long as she ached and felt the suffering needed to appreciate true pleasure and ecstacy, he didn't mind. Not at all. He flipped her over onto all fours and slapped her ass a few times before entering her again. He knew she was shutting down, besides a few moans of pleasure, which he still struck her for. She was giving in to his will...and abandoning her own.

He came into her again and she turned to look at him. "Can we stop this?" She asked, panting. "I'm tired and...I don't want to get pregnant. You won't stop-"

He drove his member deep into her, causing her to shriek and he grabbed her throat leaning over to her ear. "I told you that you would except me without hesitation. I stopped hitting your face because you were accepting your fate. Now, you take more pain." He snatched himself from inside of her and shoved her down.

"B-But, I'm really sore. E-everywhere. Sasuke plea-" He cut her off as he smacked her face and drove himself deep into once more. She was beginning to cry from the pain, but she had enough sense not to shriek. He chuckled darkly as he released into her for a third time.

"You made a mistake accepting my darkness inside of you." He gestured to his member. "This represents the darkness and your ravished insides represents the light." He rubbed her red ass cheek gently. "You've let the darkness drive away your light. The darkness is taking you over. You've no light anymore. No innocence. You've become what no woman aspires to be, only what most women simply transform into."

He loved to fuck with their heads like this. She was gasping for breath and crying. He knew hitting her wouldn't shut her up. He shoved his lips roughly against hers. "Peace my dear Ino." He began after separating from her. "For my darkness is the purest form of dark evil. You should be honored to accept and carry my seed for 9 months. The darkness that will be birthed after will show you how to appreciate true happiness and bliss. Though it will be a filthy child of my darkness, by which he came about, you can take comfort in knowing that your suffering now will help you to honor it's retched life even more."

He zipped up his pants and replaced his shirt again. He looked her filthy, bruised body up and down. "For only disgusting women such as yourself will have the honor of producing an heir to the throne of my darkness. He will take my place after I am done and do to other men and women worse than what I've done to you. Be grateful that I have blessed you in this way. For true happiness cannot be experienced without true pain."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. It's my first really dark story like this, but the deep meaning that goes into these dark fanfics always gets to me and leaves me thinking. R&R, I gladly except flames as well. Let me know if I need to improve or if I did well! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Color Fades To Black**

Sakura Haruno. He felt her light every time he even looked in her eyes. He'd long felt that it was his duty to take that innocent light and crush it in his grasp. He would let his darkness take yet another victim. He knew that she was head over heels for him, just like any other woman. He could take her just as easily as any other.

* * *

Another dingy hotel room. Different from the last to cover his tracks. He decided a softer approach at first would get him where he wanted to be. He kissed her neck gently, making her sigh softly. He massaged her entire body as gently as he could before speaking.

"I must inform you that this will not be as gentle and wonderful as it is now. You will suffer tonight, but don't fret. I'm only teaching you a lesson about happiness and peace." Then, he began his rough streak. He tore her clothes away, another of his strong points, and tossed her away from him, so they weren't in their sensual position anymore.

Now, more than ever, he felt the need for his darkness to take over. He had already produced his heir, but he felt the need to destroy this girl's pureness. Ino hadn't been pure. He knew that, so he ravished her as best he could. Destroyed her emotional walls and her will to defy him. But, this one...he knew that his impure darkness needed a new host. Maybe this girl was the right one.

He made sure everything went fast. He thrust hard into her and had his way. The first go-around, he let her moan and take pleasure. He would dole out the worst punishment possible. Double the pain, later. Cumming inside of her was easy and she didn't protest, but rather uttered an "I love you, Sasuke." He flinched at her words and his darkness took over.

He tugged as hard as he could on her head of pink hair and began to have his way again. But, this time, if she made even the slightest sound declaring her pleasure, he struck her. Not only that, but he removed himself from her and made her beg for him. He made sure that he disgraced her, and that she disgraced herself. Cumming into her again, he saw her eyes beginning to show fear.

"My dear Sakura. You say you love me, but true love cannot be found without intense pain. You cannot appreciate love without feeling pain." He smacked her hard and, as she screamed, he grabbed her face in his hands, bringing it close to his. "Naive girl. I've already taken most of you light. My darkness is now fermenting inside of you. You can save some bruises if you just submit to me."

Her eyes widened with fear and he flashed one of his charming smiles. "You now carry my prince or princess of darkness. They will lead the way for future generations of evil. Their retched life being brought into this world will give you at least some salvation. You can rest easy knowing that my filthy dark child will bring your own despairing life some peace. Having experienced at least some of my pain, you can appreciate pleasure and happiness."

She was crying now. Wiping her tears, he continued driving himself deeper into the girl. She had wised up and was quiet now. She cried silently and accepted him. All of him. He grinned devilishly and came into her again. He kicked her away from him and quickly dressed himself and headed for the door. "Once my heir has reached the age of five, send them to me. I will show them the way to dominance and true power. They will ravish this world and take all that come onto their paths, just as myself."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really short, but I didn't feel the need for it to go too long. Sasuke shows no mercy! ;D Please R&R, flames and all. I like criticism so I can become a better writer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Conclusion; Darkness On The Rise**

Sasuke stood on a path in the darkness. Only the moon was his sole guide. Beside him stood his heirs. Kuraiko, meaning "Dark Child", was his son. He looked just like his father, pitch black hair, black eyes, and had even developed his Sharingan, at the age of five. Yami, meaning "Darkness", was his second child, a daughter. Born the same day as her brother, she looked like Sasuke as well. She did inherit her long hair from Ino, though it was black, like his own. She had also awakened her Sharingan and was quite skilled when it came to training.

He stood beside his children of darkness. He had only just recieved them about a month ago. Their mothers had refused to name them, so he had to (Not like he would accept their name choices anyway). Although they were heartbroken when he announced he would be taking them and moving on from Konoha to train them. He had to fight Naruto for them, but it was easy. Taking a Rasengan or two was no challenge. Naruto didn't have full control of his strength yet. Sasuke knew what he was doing.

"Come, my children." He spoke looking from Kuraiko to Yami and back. "We haven't trained much, but we won't get any stronger staying in, or even near, this wretched village."

Kuraiko looked up at him, his Sharingan glowing in the dark. "Father, are you going to make Yami and I as strong as you?" He asked, curiously.

Sasuke placed a hand into his son's head full of hair and ruffled it. As much as he hated to admit, he felt affection for his children. He didn't know he was capable of this sort of feeling. "Of course, son. I'll make sure that you become even stronger than me."

Yami, her eyes also glowing red with the power of the Sharingan, questioned him as well. "My mother told me that you were a bad man, father. But, it looks like you just want the best for us, right?"

He flashed a grin at his daughter and brushed her cheek gently with his thumb. "I do. Your mother was nothing nice herself. She let darkness control her soul. She is no better than you and I."

She nodded in understanding and turned her head back towards the moon. "Let's go, my children of darkness. Once I train you, we'll one day rule this wretched land. And do not fear, we will return here one day. Though, it won't be nice, we shall return." He spoke with conviction.

They both nodded in understanding and leapt after him as he jumped from the cliff top. _'We'll be strong enough, one day, to rule everyone and every place!" _Kuraiko thought to himself excitedly. _'Father is gonna help us change the world forever.' _Yami thought enthusiastically.

Sasuke cast sidelong glances at his children, dashing behind him. They looked like nothing less than little shinobi. Or was "rogue ninja" the right term? He shook his head. It didn't matter. _His _children were behind him and he would make them strong. Because one day, one day _soon_, they would help him realize his vision. His vision of darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this! If you did leave a review and, if I get enough feedback, I might make a sequel. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
